The present invention relates to a battlefield sight and, more specifically, to a co-aligned, close quarters battlefield (CQB) sight.
Currently, CQB sights require independent bore-sight alignment. Thus, general applications of CQB sights in a given system with multiple optical paths to be bore-sighted often require that independent adjustments of the CQB sights are needed whenever bore-sight correction is required. Other multi-path systems employ a common housing or orthogonal mounting interface to incorporate independent optical assemblies into a single integrated assembly that cannot be easily disassembled and which would need individual adjustment to become a co-aligned system.